


Cuddles Help With Stress  (Willuzmity Oneshot)

by Trans_Luz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Luz/pseuds/Trans_Luz
Summary: Willow, Amity and Luz have been stressed out. What helps when your stressed? Cuddling with your girlfriends.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Cuddles Help With Stress  (Willuzmity Oneshot)

Luz sighs slightly when the final bell rings. 'Finally, I'm so exhausted...' Luz thinks as she drags herself out of her desk, slinging her bookbag over her shoulder as she tries to make her way out of the classroom quickly. School was always draining, but it's been piling on these past few weeks.

Since it was getting towards the end of the school year exams were coming up, so these past few weeks have just been studying non-stop for the students of Hexside. Everyone was walking around sluggishly, their brains practically turned to mush from it all. Luz was practically falling asleep as she walked, well, before bumping into one of her girlfriends.

"Hey! Watch where you're- oh! Sorry Luz, I didn't know it was you." Willow says and helps Luz back up. Luz was slightly dazed but smiled. "It's okay, why are you so snappy? I almost confused you with Amity." Luz jokes, Willow sighs. "I'm just tired, sorry for being rude." Willow says and grabs Luz's left hand, Luz squeezes it. "It's alright, I understand... I'm really tired too. Do you know where Amity is?" Luz asks, Willow shakes her head.

Just then, a certain angry girlfriend came around the corner, red-faced. Amity went up to Willow and Luz and hit the nearest locker with her hand, "You okay, Amity?" Willow asks and rubs Amity's shoulder. Amity groans and shrugs. "My teachers keep telling me to put more effort in on my studies, even though I study every day after school for hours, and it's already hard enough hearing that from my parents but now my teachers?" Amity says exasperated and leans against the locker slightly.

Luz goes up to Amity and puts her free hand on Amity's other shoulder, "That's dumb! You put more effort than everyone in the entire school combined, your teachers and parents don't know what they're talking about." Luz reassures. Amity nods and sighs, she buried her face into Luz's shirt. "Thanks... I'm just so tired." Amity mumbles, feeling exhaustion start to set in. Luz pats Amity's back softly.

"How about you sleep while Willow carries you home?" Luz suggests. Willow raises her eyebrow. "What, why me?" Willow questions. "You're stronger than me, I barely was able to carry her to the nurses office last time." Luz explains, Willow let's out a little 'ohh yeah.' And scoops Amity into her arms. Amity leans against Willow's chest and hums softly, closing her eyes. Willow kisses Amity's forehead before looking at Luz. "Do I take her home or are we gonna hang out at your place?" Willow asks. Luz grins, as a lightbulb turns on in her head. "Come with me, I have a idea." Luz says and pulls on Willow's shirt. Willow rolls her eyes but smiled as she follows Luz, carrying Amity in her arms.

~~~

Luz swings the front door open, ignoring Hooty as he tried to tell the three about his day. Willow walked in, cradling Amity slightly as she snored softly. "You can go up to my room, I'm gonna grab some stuff." Luz says, Willow nods and was about to walk upstairs before stopping abruptly. "You have a bed now right? We're not gonna lay down on a single sleeping bag-?" Willow asks, Luz snickers and nods. "Yeah I have a bed, Eda bought me a cheap one. Now go." Luz waves Willow upstairs, Willow complies and walks upstairs.

Luz sprints into the hallway and rummages through the hall closet, pulling out a large comforter. Luz smiles and races upstairs, feeling excited for what she had planned for the three of them. Luz opens the door to her room and sees Willow and Amity laying on the bed, talking. Luz makes her way towards them and reveals the large comforter she had. Amity raises a eyebrow.

"What's that for? You already have a blanket here." Amity says. Luz shrugs. "This one is way softer, I just never used it because it's so big- but I thought maybe the three of us could..." Luz trails off, feeling embarrassed. Willow giggles. "Even if it's embarrassing you can tell us, we've been through some pretty awkward stuff Luz." Willow reassures and points out. Luz nods and looks away slightly.

"I don't know why I'm stressing over it, but could we possibly just, cuddle? Like for the rest of the day? And you both stay the night?" Luz asks, looking back at the two. Willow was slightly confused as she nodded immediately. "Of course I'll stay the night and cuddle, you don't even have to ask. I was gonna do that anyways-" Willow says with a smile. Amity shrugs. "I would've done the same thing, it's not a embarrassing thing." Amity says.

Luz grins and jumps in the middle of the two, throwing the comforter over the three of them. Luz lays her arms out, letting Amity lay her head on her right arm and wrapping a arm around Willow's waist. Amity moves closer to Luz and lays her head on Luz's chest, intertwining her legs with the two. Willow lays her left arm across the two and sighs, content. The three of them lay there, losing track of time. None of them knew if they had been laying there for 30 minutes or for hours. One by one, they fell into a deep sleep, allowing the exhaustion that had been taking over for weeks to finally set in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Willuzmity oneshot! I absolutely adore this ship and can't wait to write more. So be on the look out if you liked this.


End file.
